


Countdown

by fanficjanai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: A chance meeting at a New Year's Eve party
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 37





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiaPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/gifts).



_Ten!_

Annette scanned the room; everyone seemed to be making the way to their significant others and here she was all alone at this party

_Nine!_

Felix didn’t feel very comfortable at this party, too many people not enough training. Sylvain bumped past him on the way to his newest conquest. Felix hadn’t bothered to learn her name; they never seemed to last long.

_Eight!_  
Annette nudged her way through the crowd. She didn’t know how she had let Mercie trick her into coming but she was sure that it would be less hectic on the edge of the crowd.

_Seven!_  
Felix felt someone small trip into his back. He spun around and caught her just in time.

_Six!_  
Annette blushed as she made eye contact with her savior. “T-thank you. I’m Annette.”

_Five!_  
“Felix,” he replied gruffly, letting go of her. 

_Four!_  
“Thanks again for saving me, I’ll go away forevernowbye.” 

_Three!_  
“wait, don’t go. Are you here alone? My friend Sylvain invited me to this party then ditched me and I don’t know anyone here.”

_Two!_  
“My friend Mercie did the same!” 

_One!_  
“Do you-do you want to-“

_Zero!!_  
Felix was cut off by Annette kissing him gently.  
“Thanks again hero. Maybe I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah… maybe you will.”


End file.
